


Not Everyday Morning

by drarryProdigy



Series: Drarry One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, Kinda fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryProdigy/pseuds/drarryProdigy
Summary: Draco was never woken up this early before. Which was rather unusual, because Harry isn't the morning type either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta-ed. It's just me, being me trying to write because I'm bored and too lazy to search other Drarry one-shot smut that should be short.

# Not Everyday Morning

 

“Mmm...mhhhmmm”

 

Draco groaned in his sleep when he felt something wet and warm down _there_.

He fluttered his eyes open and bleary look down to the source of his rather rude awakening; and groaned again from the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Harry bloody Potter was sucking him off when he was asleep! Licking it like it was his favourite lollipop; swirling his tongue oh so deliciously; gulping precum like as if he was thirsty. His beautiful green eyes staring back right into grey eyes.

And when Harry tried to swallow his big cock with that small mouth of his; it nearly make Draco come.

 

But...

 

“Harry…” Draco moaned “It's still too early for this…” his hand wandered to the messy lock of black hair and tugs lightly.

Harry let go of his cock with a loud pop; licking off the precum that gathered around his lips. Then he whined.

 

“What's wrong love?” Draco sat up, leaning against the headboard and dragged Harry over to sit on his lap. “Another nightmare?” Draco furrowed his brows in concern.

 

Harry shook his head, “No… just…” he paused and started to rub his groin against Draco’s thigh “ _please Draco_ ” he whimpered.

 

‘ _Oh so that’s the problem…_ ’ thought Draco.

 

Draco chuckled, “Well this is unusual… You don't usually become so... _ravenous_ after our every day night activities”

 

“ _P-please…”_ Harry stuttered.

 

They were both still naked after last night, so Draco didn't let this chance run away. Sex with Harry has always been mind blowing.

He grabbed his wand from the nightstand beside him and cast a lubrication charm.

 

Harry yelped when the cold liquid began to settle and drip from his hole.

Draco wasted no time as he lifted Harry up and dragged him down again to settle on his cock. He doesn't need to stretch Harry when he already fucked him a hours ago, plus, when Harry is begging, he _means it_. As in “Fuck me right now or I'll do it myself”.

 

Draco moaned when he felt the inside of Harry’s;hot, soft, wet and feels like home.

He started to snap his hips and fucking Harry with a fast pace; gripping Harry's hips rather tightly that he wouldn't be surprised if it was bruised later on.

 

Harry moaned helplessly as he bounced on Draco’s lap, gripping his shoulders tightly too.

 

“Merlin… you're so good Harry” Draco moaned, “So tight and wet for me… look at that… my big cock fitting into that arse of yours” he used one of his hand to put it on Harry’s nape and dragged him down for a kiss.

 

They kissed deeply until they have to pull away to breathe.

 

Draco is so close now and he could see that Harry is too. Looking just from the way his cock sliding in and out of Harry is incredible; he can never get enough of it. But looking at Harry's face when he came was oh so much better.

He flipped them over and started to fuck Harry harder and faster, angling his hips to Harry's prostate.

 

Harry yowled, “ _AHHH_ ! Draco! _Dracoooo_ ! Ah! Nghh.. Draco _please! I want to come!_ ” His hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets of the bed.

 

“Just come love. Come for me” Draco grabbed Harry’s cock and tugged twice before Harry yelled out his orgasm.

 

As Harry spilled his come, leaving trails of white between their abdomens; his insides clenched around Draco tightly.

 

“Oh _Merlin_ …” Draco let out a shaky breath as he fucked the tight hole and come deeply inside of Harry's, yelling out his lover’s name. “ _HARRY…!_ ”

When he finished, he began to slowly move in and out of Harry again; milking until the last drop.

 

Harry felt so full now. It's the only word he could describe as Draco plant butterfly kisses to his lips, chin, neck and all the way down where he could reach while still inside of him.

 

They laid beside each other as Draco’s softening cock slipped out of Harry.

Harry whined at the lost and Draco kissed it away.

 

“Don't worry love… there will be more for you in just a moment” Draco nibbled Harry's earlobe.

“Don't you have work to do…?” Harry asked.

 “Writing can wait. Now I just want to spend my… what time is it?”

Harry cast a _Tempus_ wandlessly, one of his quirks that Draco likes other than Parseltongue.

 

05.13 AM

 

Silence.

 

“Yea let's just go back to sleep love” Draco cradled Harry closer to his chest and immediately fell asleep. Forgetting about the promised sex 'in just a moment'.

Harry giggled and kissed his fiancé. Falling asleep himself in his lover’s arms. Happy and content.

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments for my first Drarry post! Of course I'll be writing more of them, if I have the time... :'D


End file.
